


Monachopsis

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: The subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place.





	

Hux watches the other two bickering slightly over some point of order or another. Something from before, though they’ll never be tactless enough to say it. Something from before they came to see the truth and joined the true party, but which is forever enshrouded in their history.

He is missing from their memories. He existed, but much further away, in another life, another existence. Hux doesn’t have their shared past of muddy knees and scuffed palms. Of boots wedged into walls or trees, or of late night snacks and holos.

His own was very different, and very alone. But that’s okay: it made him who he is, and he likes who he is. What he’s accomplished. His victories, his plaudits. He likes the rank and title, the way people stand up straight and salute when he enters the room.

He does.

But watching his lovers argue about some plot point from a holo twenty years ago, or the flavour of the purple soda, or who broke what bike… 

It’s things he’s not privy to. He came into their lives much later, and although they do their best to include him, it’s impossible to fill the void of so many years alone. So he pulls his tablet closer, and flicks through things without ever processing the images in front of him. 

He doesn’t notice until it’s too late and there’s a Force-sensitive behemoth behind him, with a weaponised bedsheet used to suddenly tie him to his chair. He yelps in protest, spun around to meet playful eyes and loving smiles. He rolls his eyes and smiles back up at them, and tries to pretend he doesn’t feel every lonely year weighing him down from inside.


End file.
